Everything seemed so right
by sweetsour206
Summary: It's Alice's birthday! But Edward, Jasper and Bella doesn't know what to buy for her. What will they do?


**A/N: **hopefully this story would be better than the previous one *Sigh* enjoy!

* * *

Something was crawling closer, I could feel it, it was getting near, and I was so afraid. As I held the calendar towards myself, and looked at the date. Edward rushed into my room, and he was holding the same calendar like mine, we looked at each other in horror.

"It's Alice's birthday next week." I gulped.

A cold wind blew into our room, I shivered a little. Yes, it's Alice's birthday next week, I remembered what happened last year so clearly, that I still felt the chills.

_[one year ago]_

_"Edward!!!" Alice yelled, "Why did you buy me Gucci! I specifically told you that I want Jimmy Choo's shoes! If I wore pink heels, what colour t-shirt or dress should I wear with it? Have you ever thought of that?" This was what happened when she was opening her presents after the party._

_"But these are the most limited edition shoes from Gucci! And you specifically told me that you want a Pink heels not Jimmy Choo!" Edward argued back._

_"Ugh! You are just going to ruin my birthday mood. Jasper, what did you buy for me?" She smiled at Jasper beautifully._

_Jasper handed her the a small box and she tore the wrappers in a split second, and there was a key inside. "A key? You bought me a car?" She was smiling widely.  
_

_"Yeah, I bought you a __Lamborghini Murcielago! What do you think? Do you like it?" Jasper grinned happily, he thought that Alice would be happy about the car, but..._

_"Er, a Lamborghini Murcielago?!" Alice yelled again. "Don't tell me the colour is yellow." She glared at Jasper while he gulped and nodded. "A yellow lamborghini? JASPER! I told you before I hate the colour yellow! Why did you buy me a yellow car!" She was about to explode, but she tries to calm herself. "Fine, thanks for the car." She said sarcastically, and she turned to me, uh-oh. "Bella." She smiled again, she was eager to see what I have in my hand. Unfortunately, I didn't have much money, so..._

_"Here you go Alice." I tried to faked a smile._

_"So, what is it?" She was curious._

_"Open it, and you will know." Still smiling. _

_She was opening my present really slow this time, she thought that if it were slower to open the present, she would get surprised. When she opened the small box, I held my breathe for a moment._

_"Err, Bella, what's this?" Alice was confused._

_"It's a silver charm bracelet." I murmured. "I made it specially for you." I tried to make it sound better._

_Alice held it for a moment, "Erm, thanks Bella!" Alice tried to smile. "This is... really... nice! I... like it!" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I think I am going to my room and rest, I am... a bit tired." We all looked at her going up the stairs._

_"She is going to be alright, she is probably in a bad mood, and she is now trying to convince herself that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, is going to buy her something better than our gifts." Edward sighed._

Alice was right, she loved the gifts that they give her. Carlisle bought her a book that she wanted for a long time, Esme bought her a beautiful dress, Rosalie bought the perfume that she was desperate to have and Emmett bought her a computer that was faster than any other computer in the world. Someone knocked my window, Edward opened it and it was Jasper.

"So, you guys probably know that it's Alice's birthday next week." I could hear Jasper's voice trembling a little. "And I was wondering if we could all buy the presents together?"

"Hmm, explain a little more Jasper, I am not quite sure what are you talking about." Edward was curious of Jasper's small plan.

"Well, you see. We all know what happened last year, and if we do the same thing this year, she would probably be really dissapointed, and I don't really want to see her dissapointed." Jasper frowned. "So, anyway, I was thinking if we put our thoughts together and observe what Alice hate and love, maybe we can buy the perfect gift for Alice!"

"The plan seems great, but are we really going to stalk Alice?" I asked.

"No, we aren't going to stalk her. We are going to ask her, but we aren't going to be too obvious... well, try not to be obvious actually." Jasper sighed.

"So how are we going to ask her then?" Edward wondered.

Jasper thought for a while, and snapped his fingers. "I know! We could ask her to do a survey! And then we will ask everyone to write their answers in a piece of paper, so that it wouldn't be too obvious. What do you think?"

"Hmm, it might work. So, when do we start preparing the survey?"

"Tonight!" Jasper grinned.

I stared at him, "Are you kidding me? I can't stay up late during school nights. And I am not even allowed to go out late!"

"Who says we are going out?" Jasper laughed.

I blinked my eyes confusingly. "Then where are we going to do it then? Don't tell me..."

Jasper looked around my room, "This place would be perfect! It's quite big, and we could put the write the survey here and...." Jasper sounded quite excited, as for me, I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

The next day came earlier than expected, I was woken up by the sound of Jasper's. Edward was beside him helping him with the survey too. I guess both of them didn't want to let Alice dissapointed again. And then there's me, knowing nothing and not trying to get what Alice's want. But, I didn't have the money, all I could afford was a stupid charm bracelet. Suddenly, someone lay down beside me. I looked at the person, and it was Edward, I guess he heard me sigh.

"You okay?" He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Yeah, I am fine." I yawned. "How's everything going on?"

"Jasper has gone to school and stick the survey on the notice board. Many people will noticed and they will soon write it on a piece of paper and put it in a box. If all of this goes according to plan, Jasper would be pleased." Edward smiled.

Everything was definitely going as planned, when I got to school, everyone was infront of the admin trying to answer the survey and put it in the box. Jasper was convincing Alice to do the survey and she ended doing it anyway. Jasper was so happy that he was about to dance. When we reached back my house, Jasper held out the only paper he wanted, as we all read through the things that Alice liked and hated, Jasper snickered. Edward and Jasper had the confidence that they would buy the most perfect gift for Alice, as for me, I was trying to find the things that Alice would like. "Pink dress? Pink shoes? or maybe..." I kept on thinking what I could possibly afford. Edward offered to pay for the presents for me but I didn't accept it, I wanted to give Alice's gift with my own money, but I wonder what..

One week later, it was finally Alice's birthday. The only people who were there were actually Jasper, Edward and I. The others had excuses to go outstation again. Alice knew that it was only an excuse but she didn't mind.

"Alice, this is my gift to you." Jasper said ecstatically, and handed her the gift.

Alice was excited, she was opening her gift enthusiastically. It was a key, just like last year. But this time, the key had some features that were outstanding. "Oh my gosh, this is beautiful!" Alice was definitely happy about the key, and was more happy about the car. "You bought me a LeBlanc Mirabeau? And the colour is pink!" Alice sat inside the car happily. Jasper sighed in relieve.

"Here's my present to you Alice." Edward gave a warm smile.

Alice opened it and she was surprised. "Edward... this is..." She stopped for a while while she stare inside the box. "This is awesome! You got me shoes from Jimmy Choo himself? And he even wrote me a note! And this shoes! They have the most spectacular colour! It will suit my new dress perfectly!" She was dancing gracefully around the room.

It was finally my turn, Alice turned to me with her beautiful smile, it felt like deja vu all over again. I handed her an envelope.

"Huh, what's this?"

"It's a card, open it!" I faked a smile. She opened the envelope slowly and took out the card.

"Happy birthday.." She murmured, she then opened the card to see what's inside it. "Dear Alice..." She read softly, I closed my eyes hoping that she won't react like what she did last time. There was a big hug around me, "Thank you Bella, this is one of the best gifts I have ever got." Edward and Jasper stared at Alice in an awkward way, "I love all your presents sincerely! But I thought Bella's card was amazing, she didn't spend one cent on it and she did it beautifully. All she did was writting in a piece of paper and decorating the sides of the paper. I was touched by the letter she wrote, I was very amused by it."

All of us didn't have the right word to say, we just nodded and stare blankly at the wall. I expected Alice to be mad or overreact all over again, but she didn't, instead, she loved the card, I chuckled to myself. Jasper sighed again, but this time, he wasn't just relieved, he was also happy. "Alice, would you like to take this dance with me?" Jasper smiled happily.

"Yes, I would love to." Alice laughed.

Both of them were dancing gracefully in the room, Alice hummed a small tune. Edward looked at me and pulled my hand, he took me to a more quiet place. He then kissed me gently on the lips, and held my hand. "You did a great job impressing Alice! I wonder how you did it." His thoughts wander off to another place.

"It's not important now, all it matters that she is happy." I winked. Sometimes, I really wonder if money could buy anything, I guess that answered my question, a little bit, I guess.. I leaned against Edward's chest and close my eyes, and not long after that, I was asleep.


End file.
